


Their new, happy life (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Levi finally joined his dear friends in the afterlife, yet, he couldn't wait to see her again.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 65





	Their new, happy life (levihan oneshot)

Wow.

Isn’t that ironic.

He went out almost the way she did.

Burnt to death by titans.

That poor Armin.

Brutally wrestling the other titans.

His fight against them was pretty tough.

Luckily, Levi got him out of it safely.

With the price of his own life.

He can’t just let their only hope die.

Where is he now, though?

It’s not painful anymore.

Could it be…

“Long time no see, Levi”

That voice.

No!

He can’t face him like this.

He died without fulfilling his promise to him.

How can he look at Erwin’s face now?

He turned his head to the side, still laying on the soft grass.

“Levi? what’s wrong?”

“….”

“Levi…”

“I can’t talk to you.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t take him down, like I promised.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that”

“How couldn’t I? I’m sorry, Erwin. I know you’re disappointed”

“Levi, I’m serious, don’t. You’ve been through a lot. I understand.”

Only now, he looked at him.

“….. Will you…. forgive me?”

“Do I really have to say it for you to calm down?”

“Yes.”

Erwin sofly smiled at him, he sure was stubborn.

“Yes, I do forgive you.”

Levi’s face finally softened, as Erwin helped him get up.

“It was really tough after I went, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Heh, Hanji told me about it.”

Hanji! 

Four eyes!

“Where is she?”

“I don’t really know, but she went that way if you wanna look for her.”

He immediately started walking towards where Erwin pointed.

…

“Quit the nonesence, Oruo!”

“Ouch! That hurt! Petra will you stop hitting me for a moment?”

“Uh guys!”

“What?”

“Is this really what I think it is”

They all looked at the direction Eld pointed at.

It really was what they thought it is!

Their captain!

He finally joined them!

“CAPTAIN!” The four of them screamed and ran towards him happily.

“Guys?” Levi looked at them.

He couldn’t believe he’d ever meet them again.

And here they are, standing in front of him, saluting like the proud soldiers they are.

“No need to do that anymore, brats.”

“You never changed, Captain”

“Yeah, except for those scars, and you’re still short like alwa- OUCH! NOT AGAIN”

He’s glad to see they haven’t changed either.

…

He was getting closer to that huge tree.

It must be where Hanji is.

He kept walking until suddenly,

A figure crashed into him, squeezing him tightly.

He knew that red head.

“LEVI BROOO. YOU’RE FINALLY HEEERE”

Isabel screamed into his shirt, sobbing and sniffing.

“Gross, you’re gonna wipe all your tears and snot on me?”

“I DON’T CARE! WE MISSED YOU”

“Not that I like her ugly crying, but I totally agree with her, Levi”

Patting isabel’s hair, Levi looked at Farlan standing right in front of him.

“Been a while, Farlan.”

…

He’s finally here.

Where is she?

He expected her to be with Moblit or her squad, blabbering about everything.

But she wasn’t.

Only now, he noticed someone laying under the shadow.

It was her.

He never expected to see her in such a peaceful manner.

It was either full of energy, or stress.

She was leaning on the tree, sound asleep, with her warm smile.

She looked beautiful.

He really wanted to hug her.

To hold her and never let go.

But he didn’t want to disturd her sleep.

She’s been through a lot, she really deserves to rest.

Come to think of it, he was tired of the shit he’s been through as well.

So he decided to take a rest with her as well.

Laying next to her, he admired her calm face.

Then her eyes started to slowly open.

Shit! was he too disturbing?

She looked at him.

She stared at him for a while, as a bright smile plastered her lips.

“Hey there, shorty, you came.”

“Of course I did, four eyes”

And they just sat there, staring at each other.

Until she pulled him closer and hugged him.

He couldn’t fight it, he hugged her back tightly.

“I didn’t want to let you go! I didn’t want you to leave me alone after what we went through, you know?”

“N-neither did I, I didn’t want to leave you so soon. You know what? I really wished we stayed in that damn forest and lived together there. But levi! t-the guilt! it would’ve devoured us! We couldn’t!”

She silently cried on him, and she could’ve sworn she saw his eyes getting teary.

It was confirmed for her when he held her face to look at her, that he was indeed crying.

“But now that hell is over, right? We can live together for as long as we want now.”

He was smiling.

Smiling back, she said:

“Yeah! We can stay together forever now! And we’re no longer gonna suffer from what that brat or any other brat does!”

“Yes, and we’re gonna live with our dear comrades and friends as well!”

“Yeah!” she replied as they hugged again, filled with the joy they strived to feel in the cruel world they used to live in.

Still hugging, they layed back on the tree, tiredness taking over them.

They slowly closed their eyes, resting together before starting a new life.

Their new, happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just my attempt of making Levi reunit with his dear comrades after the shitshow he lived through.  
> This was written before chapter 133, as well as my other 132 related works.


End file.
